1. Field of the Invention
This patent relates to a tray and post type packaging system for shipping and displaying palletized products. More particularly, this patent relates to a dividerless tray and post type packaging system in which the trays are reinforced with separate brace members.
2. Description of the Related Art
Palletized packaging systems suitable for both shipping products and displaying them at retail are well known. For example, Sonoco Products Company makes a tray and post type packaging system that is described in co-owned U.S. Pat. No. 7,066,342, incorporated herein by reference. The products in their primary packages (what the consumer actually buys) are arranged on the trays. The entire unit is self-supporting and may be displayed in the store aisle.
There are two general types of palletized packaging systems: those in which the trays are supported by the products themselves, and those in which the trays are supported wholly or partly by structural components, such as corner posts, partitions and dividers. The use of dividers between each tray can improve stacking strength, but can make it difficult for consumers to view the products.
The objective of the present invention is to provide a palletized packaging system for the shipping and display of products that has increased stacking strength and enhanced product visibility.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a packaging system that eliminates dividers by reinforcing the trays with separate brace members.
Further and additional objects will appear from the description, accompanying drawings, and appended claims.